1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a video capture method, more particularly to a video capture method which utilizes a smart device to detect user's action to capture a video fragment of a specific television program which a display device is showing, and system using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With the coming of the digital generation, various video data and audio data can be stored, transmitted and broadcasted more conveniently. In the current science and technology, the user can watch television programs provided by TV stations, via a display device (such as television, or a screen of a computer system equipped with TV card), and record the video fragment which the user likes.
For example, when the user watches a specific television program and finds the video fragment which the user likes, such as a video fragment of the goal in a sports television program or delicious food information in a cooking or food program, the user can press any button of a smart device (or remote controller of the display device) having a video capture program, to enable the smart device to start recording sound for further getting audio fingerprint data. Next, after the first server receives the audio fingerprint data, the first server compares the audio fingerprint data with complete audio data of all television programs stored, to find the specific television program corresponding to the audio fingerprint data. The first server establishes a bookmark based on the audio fingerprint data. The bookmark includes a start tag and an end tag of the video fragment which the user wants to capture. The first server obtains the video fragment of the corresponding specific television program from the second server according to the bookmark. After the first server obtains the video fragment, the first server returns the video fragment to the user.
However, the user is required to complete several actions in the current method of getting video fragment. First, before watching the specific television program, the user must activate the video capture program of the smart device and assign the channel of the specific television program which the user wants to watch. Further, before capturing the video fragment, the user must utilize the audio fingerprint comparison technology to enable a timeline of the smart device to synchronize with that of the television program. While the user capturing video capture, the user must manually control the start tag and the end tag of the video fragment which the user wants to capture. In other words, before providing the video fragment which the user wants, current technology requires the user to execute miscellaneous actions. On the other hand, the first server is stored with complete audio data of all television programs, which causes a mass of storage space of the first server to be consumed. When the first server establishes the bookmark based on the audio fingerprint data, the first server must compare the audio fingerprint data with a mass of audio data to correspondingly establish the bookmark.
Therefore, what is needed is a video capture method and a video capture system using the same which can synchronize with the television program automatically and provide the user a quick, simple and convenient video capture service, and also reduce the data amount stored in the first server.